


【莫薩（米札Flo薩）】病棟AU

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: 莫薩（米札Flo薩）現代AU!班薩跟米札大學同學，Flo薩是班薩長年住在精神科病房的弟弟





	【莫薩（米札Flo薩）】病棟AU

**Author's Note:**

> Francesco Salieri：班薩  
> Antonio Salieri：Flo薩

+  
　　「糟！忘記跟Da Ponte有約了！」闔上手機，Mozart朝病床上的男人吐了吐舌頭，起身將擱在一旁的吉他重新背上，「就是這樣，先走啦！很高興認識你，幫我跟你哥說一聲吧。」

　　「小Salieri多保重呦——」

　　病房房門不算太輕地被闔上，來人風風火火地離去了，還依稀能聽見走廊上，護理師大聲警告金髮男人醫院內禁止奔跑的聲音。病房的主人Antonio一語不發地凝視著房門，直到方才去裝水的Francesco回來為止。

　　「Mozart回去了嗎？」  
　　靠坐在病床上的Antonio點頭。  
　　「那小子就是這樣，Antonio你別介意。」  
　　「他算是…哥哥的朋友嗎？」  
　　「不算——吧。沒有很熟，怎麼了嗎？」

　　Antonio側過頭，看向窗外，恰好捕捉到那抹耀眼過份的金髮人影正蹦跳著朝醫院附設的停車場走去。

　　「我不喜歡那個人……因為他看起來好像總是很開心的樣子。」

　　Francesco放下熱水壺，朝著他的弟弟目光所及之處望去。

　　「那就別喜歡了吧。」

　　語畢，年長的Salieri上前將窗簾拉上，阻去了所有陽光。

 

+  
　　之後，Mozart偶爾會來醫院探望Antonio。通常都是他在講話，Antonio靜靜地聽。Mozart似乎也不在意對方是否有所回應，就只是一股腦地將平常生活中的所見所聞與總是關在病房內的小Salieri分享。  
　　有時候，心血來潮，他甚至會抱起吉他便準備要高歌一曲——接著不是被護理師一陣臭罵就是被Francesco制止。  
　　Francesco也會和Mozart拌嘴，這讓Antonio覺得新鮮有趣，不過他沒有和他的兄長說過。

　　「嗯——如果你覺得那傢伙很煩，我會讓他不要再來的。」Salieri家的兄弟再次看著金髮男人吵吵鬧鬧地離開，Francesco以眼角餘光觀察著自家弟弟總是面無表情的臉說道。

　　「不用了。」

　　Antonio在Francesco驚訝的目光下露出一個很淡、很淡，但確實有的微笑。「醫生說過，要多曬曬太陽。」

　　Francesco事後忖度，Mozart的確是過於炙熱的豔陽。

**Author's Note:**

> 欸，班薩在裡面大概是……防曬乳吧（在說什麼）擔心弟弟被燙傷的感覺（


End file.
